Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control method for the communication apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a base station that performs wireless LAN communication complying with the IEEE802.11 series has been installed in a house or store. When a user inputs information of a wireless network generated by a base station to a communication apparatus such as a camera or selects it, the communication apparatus can perform wireless LAN communication with the base station.
On the other hand, BLE (Bluetooth® Low Energy) communication that allows communication with power consumption lower than that of wireless LAN communication has been standardized, and there exists a communication apparatus that performs wireless LAN communication and BLE communication. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-306201 discloses an arrangement in which a wireless apparatus notifies a partner apparatus of the start of wireless LAN communication via communication with power consumption lower than that of wireless LAN communication in response to a user instruction, and performs wireless LAN communication with the partner apparatus. In this arrangement, the communication apparatus need only communicate with the partner apparatus with low power consumption until wireless LAN communication with the partner apparatus starts, thereby making it possible to reduce power consumption.
Consider a case in which the partner apparatus is to be connected to the base station while the communication apparatus communicates with the partner apparatus with low power consumption. This is a case in which, for example, the partner apparatus is a camera, and media data are to be uploaded to a storage device via the base station. In this case, it is expected that the user's load increases since the user who operates the communication apparatus needs to recognize the location of the base station and an operation for the communication apparatus can be complicated.